ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale: Soul Smash
Undertale: Soul Smash is a fighting game based on the indie title "Undertale." The game will feature many characters from the game as playable characters. The game will also feature 3-D graphics, voice acting, and a story mode. The story is that Chara, the first fallen child, is planning to destroy every single fragment of reality, so that they may create a new world, a new universe, in their own vision. The monsters and the humans hear the plan however, and the cast of Undertale, with a few other monsters, are setting off to stop Chara, and SAVE reality as we know it!!! CHARACTERS AND ACTORS: *Frisk: Starbot Dubs *Sans: SeigiVA *Papyrus: KayVox *Undyne: DeadJosey *Alphys: Bread Breaderson *Toriel: Bread Breaderson *Mettaton: CDawgVA *Asgore: Laphin Hyena *Asriel (Kid): Ciel Star *Asriel(Adult): Sonic Mega *Chara: DeadJosey *Announcer/Narrator: SeigiVA DLC CHARACTERS: *Flowey: GaoGaiKingTheGreatVA *Gaster: Coffinjockey *Muffet: ManicWednesdayVA *Temmie: Sachibelle *Mad Dummy: Radix *Napstablook: VoiceHK SECRET CHARACTER: *Sr Pelo GUESTS: *The Batter: Cry (PC) *Ness: Makiko Ohmoto (WiiU/Switch/3DS) *Jesse: Patton Oswald (XBOX One) *Knack: Ike Amadi (PS4) STAGES: *Ruins. (Music): Ruins Remix by Neku *Snowdin. (Music): Snowdin Remix by RetroSpecter *Beach. (Music): Easy (Instrumental) by Dirty Heads *Suburbia: (Music): The Suburbs (Instrumental) by ArcadeFire *Lab. (Music): Here We Are Remix by Tancla Stuff *Temmie-Mart. (Music): Tem Shop Remix by Ben Briggs *The Void. (Music): Stuck in The Void by BA13RED *The Core. (Music): Core Remix by Kamex *Throne Room. (Music): Asgore Orchestral Suite by Laura Platt *Waterfall. (Music): Waterfall Remix by Megamerge *Club MTT. (Music if Mettaton is being played): Metal Crusher Remix by Rapwned. (Music Mettaton is not being played as) By Design by WRLD *Blooky's House. (Music): Pathetic House Remix by Zaxiade *The Room. (Music): Brain Plague (Rewind and Re-reversed) by Mortis Ghost (PC) *Onett. (Music): Onett Remix by Kamex *The Nether. (Music): Concrete Halls by Notch *Mokey's House. (Music): Random Noises from Sr Pelo INTRO QUOTES: *Frisk: *Enters, soul glowing bright* I am filled with determination! *Sans: *Teleports in* Wanna have a bad time? *Papyrus: *Charges in with a huge bone* HALT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! *Undyne: *Crashes in* Prepare to be beaten punk! *Alphys: *Squeamishly runs in* I-I-I don't really want to d-d-do this.... *Toriel: *Walks in, fire emitting from her hands* Hello, I suppose you want to fight? *Mettaton: *Dramatic entrance* Get ready for the fight of your life darling! *Asgore: *Stands, pulls out spear* This will be a splendid battle!!!! *Asriel: *Child Asriel runs in* Howdy! Are you ready......*Turns adult* to have a godly clash? *Chara: *Appears out of nowhere* I'll kill you and everything you hold dear! *Flowey: *Sprouts up, with deadly vines* Die you idiot! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Gaster: *Appears* This will be interesting..... *Muffet: *Drops from web* This battle will be delicious! *Temmie: *Runs* HoI! TeMMiE wILl hAVe goOd fIghT! *Mad Dummy: *Floats and appears* This is what you get for messing with a dummy! *Napstablook: *Floats in* OH! Uuuuuuhhh. I'm sorry, I'll make it quick. *Sr Pelo: *Squabbles on in* ARE YOU READY FOR.......PEEEEEELLLLOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! *The Batter: Let the purification commence... *Ness: *Poof!* OOOOK! *Jesse: *Poof* Where did I end up now?! *Knack: *Assembles* HMPH! DETERMINED SUPER: *Frisk's Ultimate Determination: Does a couple of punches, throws them to the ground and compliments them. *Sans's Special Attack: Does a toned version of his special attack in the game. *Papyrus's Bone Bash: Turns opponent blue and barrages them with bones, finishing it all of with a stone hard plate of spaghetti to the head. *Undyne's Spear Throw: Whacks opponent with spear, then throws them into a bed of spears. *Alphys's Anime Attack: Throws a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie pillow at the opponent, gets a mecha suit, and shoots a laser out of the arm. *Toriel's Heartache: Shoots fireballs at opponent, then shoots a giant fireball. *Mettaton's Fabuful Explosions: Does a few kicks, then throws mini MTTs that explode. *Asgore's No Mercy: Throws trident at opponent, then does a powerful fireball punch. *Asriel's Chaos Saber: Takes out said weapon and slices them up a bit, then uses the Chaos Buster to finish the job. *Chara's World Elimination: Does a very powerful knife slash. *Flowey's Ultimate Power: Obtains 6 souls, becomes Omega Flowey, and barrages the opponent with attacks. *Gaster's Nothingness: Sends opponent through a painful trip through the core, then blasts them with the ultimate Gaster Blaster. *Muffet's Sweet Pet: Sends her pet to attack the opponent, then does a finishing chomp. *Temmie's Original Breakfast: Throws a box of Temmie Flakes, which attracts more Temmies that hurt you. *Mad Dummy's Fluffy Fury: Balls of fluff hit the opponent, then the dummy slashes the opponent with a knife. *Napstablook's Jam Session: Blooky pulls out a giant DJ booth and amps. And with his beats, blasts a barrage of lasers. *Sr Pelo's SCREEEEEEAAAAAMM!: Pelo screams to the points of exploding, hurting the opponent. *The Batter's Purification: The Rings fire at the opponent, bringing firey pain with them. *Ness' PK Starstorm: Ness unleashes one of his most powerful PK attacks. *Jesse's Jeepers Creepers: Jesse spawns a barrage of Creepers that explode on contact with the opponent *Knack's Fee Fight Fo Fum: Knack grows to an immense size, bashing the opponent. FIGHT OR SPARE: If you win, you can decide to deliver a final blow and turn them into dust, or leave them be to spare them. The way the characters obliterate the opponent is unique to each of them. ARCADE ENDINGS: *Frisk: After defeating Chara and saving reality, Frisk had a choice. Would they spare Chara, or obliterate them? Based on all of the actions that have happened, Frisk still trusted in Chara, knowing deep inside, there is still a determined soul..... *Sans: After giving Chara one of the worst times imaginable, Sans went home to his secret room. He looked through his blueprints, and saw a picture of a strange figure........ *Papyrus: Surprised about defeating an evil deity, Papyrus came home to be praised by all of mankind. Now President of the World, Papyrus was rea- Papyrus wake up! You have training to do! AWWWWW UNDYNE! YOU INTERRUPTED MY COOL DREAM! *Undyne: Happy about defeating evil incarnate, Undyne, with all the gratitude given to her, decided to make the Royal Guard a local organization for peace and justice! Now protector of all of mankind, she'll give any evildoer a beating! *Alphys: Alphys, stunned about beating a god, used her rewards from mankind to become a world renowned scientist in DETERMINATION studies. Winning various awards, Alphys became one of histories greatest minds. She currently resides in Japan, studying it's media influences *Toriel: Toriel, remembering Chara as the first human to come live with her, asked them what happened to Asriel before they died. All Chara could say was, "My vessel......" *Mettaton: When Mettaton's victory was on live TV, his ratings went through the roof. MTT Merch, movies, games, autobiographies, and anime shows were everywhere. MTT finally became a worldwide phenomenon. *Asgore: Seeing the first fallen child once again, Asgore fell into a deep sadness. Remembering his son, and how Chara was like a part of the family. Unbeknownst to him, the seemingly soulless Chara, shed a tear...... *Asriel: Seeing Chara once again was like a dream come true to Asriel. For as long as he could remember, all he could think about was Chara. Chara, seeing their friend once again, finally gained a lot of LOVE.......... *Chara: After destroying the imposter, Chara went to build their new universe...... *Flowey: Seeing them again, it was a miracle, Flowey couldn't believe it. Chara..... Flowey now had a chance to be with them once more...... *Gaster: Sending that foul demon into the void, Gaster went to do......other experiments......... *Muffet: Defeating that fiend made sales for Muffet's dishes go off the scale. Now knowing her business will succeed, she sent her family to cooking. Now everyone could see that anything can be made by the smallest of things.... *Temmie: After beating that strange and not cute human, Temmie did nothing to help with her education whatsoever. She continued her goofy and weird life like nothing ever happened. Though she did own a very successful business with Temmie-Mart, everything stayed the same for good old Temmie. *Mad Dummy: Feeling like he finally avenged his cousin, he finally saw that his cousin, Dummyblook, was just fine, he wasn't bored at all! And that made the Dummy oh so very calm and happy. *Napstablook: Napstablook, seeing that he defeated the likes of a god, felt a new feeling inside. A feeling of happiness. Knowing that he finally feels happy, Blooky set out to put a good use with his synths. *Sr Pelo: Pelo, shocked at defeating something so serious, decided to- HEY YOU! YEAH YOU YOU LITTLE *beep*! Hey, why'd you bleep me? ANYWAY, I SPENT THIS WHOLE GAME TRYING TO GET SOME CHOCOLATE COVERED ICE CREAM, AND I GET GODLY POWERS?! FOR SHAME! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED AT ALL! LET THERE BE BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Wait, no, you can't! You're just a digital game character! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH- *Static Screen* *The Batter: After purifying the scum who standed in his way, the Batter went to purify more and more beings who challenge his power. *Ness: Ness wasn't surprised that he defeated Chara, as he has fought worse foes. Ness went home, his psychic powers becoming more useful, and wanted to do anything for the town of Onett. *Jesse: Jesse looked down at Chara, reminding him of what happened with the White Pumpkin, and reached out his blocky hand to them.....they accepted his offer for a better life. *Knack: Knack and his creators were happy that he defeated a greater threat than Viktor and his creations. Knack went back to base for further instructions. FINAL BATTLE: At the end of the story mode and arcade modes, you will have to battle Chara, who has 3 stages of combat. Their first and player default stage is their human form. In this form, they use various knife and melee attacks. They're very strong in this form, but not strong enough. Their second stage is much like their jumpscare form, but more demonic. They use more paranormal attacks, and are a bit stronger. Their final stage is hate with a smile. Meaning that they are now hate incarnate, and now is stronger than ever. With attacks ranging from knife barrages, hate blobs, and the hate beam, this is Chara's strongest form. If you beat Chara in story mode, you will have the ending cutscene play. If you beat them in arcade mode, you will get to see the ending of the character that beat them. CHARACTER THEMES: *Frisk: Undertale Theme remix by VGR *Sans: The Sum of One's Parts by Ace Waters *Papyrus: Bonetrousle Metal Cover by RichaadEB *Undyne: Battle Against a True Hero Remix by SharaX *Alphys: Alphys Takes Action by coffE K *Toriel: Heartache Remix by Hellkite *Mettaton: Death by Glamour Remix by VGR *Asgore: Asgore Remix by DJ_Mand0 *Asriel: Hopes and Dreams Remix by Kalbur *Chara: Destruction of Determination by Mettaton (Remix artist, not character) *Flowey: Your Best Nightmare Remix Remaster by Geshtro *Gaster: ENTRY NUMBER 17 by Chasing Fireflies *Muffet: Spider Dance Remix by SharaX *Temmie: Tem Shop Remix by Cement City *Mad Dummy: Dummy! Remix by ElectricMudkip *Sr Pelo: Mogolovonio by Sr Pelo *The Batter: Pepper Steak Remix by The Musical Ghost *Ness: Remix of the Eight Melodies by PsiPaula4 *Jesse: SkyCity Battle 2 by Notch *Knack: Theme #1 K.O. QUOTES (IF ALL YOUR HEALTH IS DEPLETED): *Frisk: I must stay determined! *Sans: I'm skeledone! *Papyrus: I still believe in you! *Undyne: I won't give up! *Alphys: I'm blasting off again! *Toriel: You hate me that much?! *Mettaton: OOOOOHH NOOOOOO! *Asgore: It was nice fighting you! *Asriel: NOOOO! *Chara: THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! *Flowey: Please don't kill me! *Gaster: The darkness succumbs me once more! *Muffet: I knew you were stingy! *Temmie: ThaT hUrT TeM! *Mad Dummy: I should have had more knives!!! *Sr Pelo: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH *The Batter: Purification failed! *Ness: NOOO! *Jesse: I guess this game is over! *Knack: OOOHH! ALTERNATE COSTUMES: *Frisk: Yellow Soul (Undertale Yellow) *Sans: Underswap Sans (Voice becomes happier and lighter) *Papyrus: Underfell Papyrus (Voice becomes angrier and deeper) *Undyne: Battle Armor *Alphys: Polka Dot Dress *Toriel: Altertale Toriel (Gains Sans' accent and attitude) *Mettaton: Outertale Mettaton *Asgore: Casual Asgore *Asriel: Dreemurr Reborn *Chara: Before Death (Non-demonic) *Flowey: Echo Flowey (Echoey Voice) *Gaster: Tribaltale Gaster *Muffet: Badtimetale Muffet *Temmie: Underfell Temmie (Speaks articulated) *Mad Dummy: Glad Dummy *Sr Pelo: WaaHoo dress *The Batter: Bad Batter *Ness: NessBot *Jesse: Female Jesse (All lines are voiced by Catherine Taber) *Knack: SackKnack (Sackboy esque costume) Credits: My Sunshine